


Addicted

by Oversoul159



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Impregnation, M/M, Magic paralysis, Sex Dolls, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159
Summary: For his birthday, Marci gave Foggy a mannequin for a faux-debate partner. A REALLY lifelike mannequin.Obviously, Foggy has sex with it.(It is, apparently, not a really mannequin...)





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is a thing... Enjoy?
> 
> Warning for a character imagining necrophila. Wasn't sure if it deserved its own tag.

For Foggy, it started as a gift.

 

“Just a little something to keep you company. I know how lonely you get when you don’t have anyone to talk to!”

 

Foggy blinked at that and then glanced at the...admittedly  _ very _ lifelike mannequin. It was a male, with nice, chiseled features. The only thing really unusual about it (aside from its super attractiveness, Jesus Christ) was the cloudy brownness of its eyes. And even  _ that _ was super attractive in a weird way.

 

Apparently this was Marci’s idea of giving him a debate partner, aka someone to listen to him ramble out loud as he worked his way through writing his talking points, all without the worry that he was boring someone or saying something stupid.

 

It was actually weirdly sweet of her. 

 

Like a cat, Marci was a protective and a good friend whenever she was in the mood to deign to be.

 

\----xxxx----

 

The mannequin, whose name was Matt the tag wrapped around his neck said, was actually a  _ great _ listener. 

 

Maybe it was just Foggy anthropomorphizing the doll, but sometimes it almost seemed like the mannequin had facial expressions, making it feel like he was talking to a real person, feel like he was getting silent encouragement when talking about his ideas.

 

Foggy had always been a pretty good student, but that semester he found himself getting perfect or near perfect scores on every one of his exams.

 

The guy was his good luck charm.

 

\----xxxx----

 

He had come home one day, after a particularly harrowing series of debates (he’d  _ trounced _ his competition, thank you very much!), still filled with adrenaline and pride from a job well done. And he’d seen Matt lying there, looking perfect as usual and thought…

 

Well, I deserve a  _ reward _ , right? Treat myself and all that?

 

He hadn’t really planned on  _ doing _ much, you know? The guy was a mannequin after all. It wasn’t like there would be much  _ to _ do. 

So he undressed Matt with one hand, the other rubbing at the growing bulge in his slacks. Even naked, the mannequin was  _ really _ lifelike. Spreading the doll’s legs with anticipation he knew he shouldn’t have, Foggy blinked in surprise.

 

Matt....apparently wasn’t a mannequin. He was a sex doll.

 

It was the only explanation he could think of for the fact that his doll appeared to have a set of cock and balls, a cunt and an asshole, mimicking the nether regions of the average omega. 

 

The average  _ virgin _ omega, at that, despite the Alpha-ness of the rest of his body. Foggy really wanted to be irritated with Marci for getting him a freaking  _ sex toy _ to practice debate with but, unfortunately, too much of his blood had fled south for him to really think coherently, let alone muster up anger.

 

Foggy took a deep breath before shedding his clothes as quickly as possible. His cock stood proud, thick and red against his stomach, already leaking copious amounts of precum down its length. 

 

Taking it in hand, Foggy wasted no time penetrating the doll, sinking into the surprisingly warm tightness with near ease. Foggy closed his eyes and lay his head down on Matt’s chest, giving himself a moment to just  _ relish _ in the feel of Matt’s cunt.

 

And then he went to  _ town _ .

 

Had Matt been a real, breathing person, Foggy might have felt bad for how hard he had battered the omega’s cunt. He might have felt bad for knotting him six times in a row. Might have felt bad for filling him up with nearly three gallons worth of virile alpha seed, his balls seeming to go into overdrive with the need to breed his pretty toy. 

 

As it was, Foggy just fell asleep still knotted inside of the bloated doll, feeling exhausted but utterly at peace for the first time in months.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Foggy… could possibly be sort of maybe close to developing a sex addiction.

 

Okay, he obviously had an addiction at this point. If not to sex in general, then to at least Matt’s lovely body. 

 

That he was currently treating like an overly large fleshlight. 

 

At the moment, Foggy was spending the first day of his winter break watching some pretty hardcore gangbang porn at his desk. A male omega (no doubt on some heavy-duty birth control pills, though the plot claimed otherwise) was being manhandled and knotted by three female alphas, each taking ownership of their own hole. Foggy had his cock buried in Matt’s throat, using a hand in Matt’s hair to jerk his head up and down. 

 

It was times like this that he couldn’t help but be grateful for the fact that Matt was a doll rather than a human.

 

If he went and kept a real omega with a cock knotted in their throat for four hours straight...he’d be in a great deal of trouble. Letting the video continue to play, he glanced down at Matt consideringly.

 

If there was anyone he’d accidentally (or intentionally) suffocate to death on his cock, it’d probably be Matt. Worse still, he’d probably end up in prison pretty quickly. Everytime he tried to clean Matt up after using him, he found himself getting lost in fingering those somehow perpetually tight holes and messing them up all over again, only stopping when he had to leave the room or he fell asleep. He’d probably end up just having to toss the cum soaked and cum stuffed body in a dumpster somewhere before it started to actively decay.

 

Foggy blinked, realizing that he was jerking his cock in Matt’s throat to the thought of killing and ruining the body of his anthropomorphized sex toy. And leaving him discarded somewhere for some random worker to find...and possibly take home for further use if they weren’t the type to report that sort of thing to the police…to be passed around and stretched out on who knows how many knots. Filled and wrecked and then shoved in a closet dripping with cum to be pulled out again whenever his new owner or owners felt the need to drain their balls...

 

Foggy closed his eyes tightly and groaned. He pressed Matt’s head down tightly against his crotch, finally stretching those plump red lips with his knot as he shot his load. 

 

When his orgasm finally subsided, Foggy sat back in his seat with a sigh. He probably had a problem.

 

Oh well…

 

\----xxxx----

 

Foggy might have ruined his doll.

 

Over the past couple of months, he’d noticed that Matt was slowly getting pretty bloated around the middle. It taken a while for him to to really take note of it at first, considering that Matt spent the majority of his days obscenely swollen with cum. When, in a fit of responsible behavior, Foggy had gone out of his way to properly clean Matt up and out, he’d noticed that the doll’s belly was still pretty big.

 

Unlike normal, Matt’s tummy was pretty firm rather than jello-y from his seed. It was pretty weird but it just meant that Foggy could pretend that he’d knocked up his poor omegan fuck toy. Which meant dumping load after load after load inside Matt, plugging him up and then adding some more once he could get it up again. 

 

His record was twelve gallons in four days, leaving Matt so filled that he’d nearly filled the bed.

 

Seriously, though. Foggy might have a problem. Help?

 

\----xxxx----

 

Foggy blinked slowly down at the baby in his arms, brain too shorted out to even be properly alarmed. He glanced over at Marci who had taken over the delivery after Foggy had called her over after having delivered baby number 2 and realizing that this...might be a thing that’s happening…

 

“Uh, Marci? Where did you say you got Matt again?” 

 

“He was on display in a sex shop. A sex shop that has apparently gone out of business already, Foggy bear.”

 

“So...no chance of calling them and asking what the fuck is up with this, huh?”

 

“Nope,” she said, popping the p, “come over here and take this one.”

 

Foggy set the sleepy baby down next to her six (six!!) other siblings and went to take and clean the newest arrival.

 

“How does this even happen?” Foggy whispered to himself as he cleaned the...alpha girl it looked like.

 

He hadn’t realized he’d spoken out loud until he’d  _ felt _ the wait of Marci’s stare. He blinked up at her curiously. 

 

“Are you serious? He was supposed to be a debate partner. How many times did you  _ knot _ him?”

 

Foggy cringed hard. There was...no reasonable answer to that. 

 

She just sighed and shook her head, secretly more than a little impressed with her ex’s virility and...super glad she had been on birth control despite being an alpha herself.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Foggy sighed softly as he stared down at his (possibly alien?) sex toy. At the mother/incubator of Foggy’s nine newly born children. On the one hand, he had not been remotely prepared to be a father. On the other hand, he’d always wanted a large family with a super fertile omega wife and the combination of their genes made  _ really _ cute babies. 

 

Things could be worse.

 

With a soft smile, Foggy leaned down and kissed Matt on the lips. “Thanks, Matty. You’re  _ amazing. _ ”

 

When he pulled away, there was a soft gasp. 

 

And then his supposedly lifeless sex doll was blinking at him, wide eyed and blushing.

 

And well, looking like that, all blushing and pretty and lovely with life...Foggy really couldn’t be blamed for climbing up onto the bed and stuffing his cock into Matt’s somehow still tight as if it were made for his dick. He couldn’t be blamed for knotting Matt despite the pleas to not get him pregnant again. Or for managing to finally breaking his record for how much cum he could fit inside Matt, only pausing just long enough to feed the babies from the bottles of formula Marci had left for them.

 

Matt’s body was perfection and Foggy was just  _ addicted _ to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Chat me up on kik or tumblr with the same username Oversoul159


End file.
